Power door lock actuators are becoming a popular accessory for automobiles. Because of the increased demand for this type of accessory, automobile manufacturers have endeavored to make this accessory available on a wide range of models.
Such an actuator typically includes an electric motor with an actuator rod for the door latching mechanism, which rod is capable of both axial and rotational movement with respect to the motor. An example of such a door lock actuator is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,306 of Sokoly et al (issued Dec. 26, 1978).
In such an exemplary prior art system a rubber boot is used to seal off and environmentally protect the electric motor for the door lock actuator, which upon an appropriate electrical power signal drives the rod axially in a longitudinal direction inwardly or outwardly with respect to the motor, in order to lock and/or unlock the door latching mechanism. The rod is also capable of rotational motion with respect to the motor.
Typically the upward end of the boot is affixed to the actuator rod. However, with such a fixed connection, when the rod is rotated even a relatively small degree, the boot becomes distorted due to its fixed connection to the rod, and such distortion can impair the integrity of the sealed area between the upward or distal end of the boot and the actuator rod.
This exemplary prior art system is generally illustrated in FIG. 1 hereof.